


the manor

by majort0m



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Outlaws, Shootouts, Train Robberies, bandits, posses, red dead redemption 2 au, unexpected idea but I’m just gonna go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majort0m/pseuds/majort0m
Summary: A man on a black and mighty horse approached David. Even with his bandana on, Webster could tell it was Liebgott. “Train robbery. Tuesday night. You in?”
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. the train robbery

“This could’ve been much quicker, but you just had to play hero. Didn’t you?”  
Liebgott glared at him as blood trickled to his face. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about. They’re dead. We’re not. So shut up,” David huffed as he set his pistols down. He doesn’t know how he ended up here, looting bounty hunters with Joseph Liebgott, from their rival posse. Liebgott infuriated him for multiple reasons, one being his inability to cooperate.  
“C’mon, we have to get out of here!” David yelled referring to the hot mess they’re in. Particularly the corpses surrounding the stream. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, no one passes through here anyway,” He muttered as he stuffed a wad of money and a pocket watch into his satchel. David got on his horse and rode to their campsite that they made a few nights ago, leaving Lieb to his looting. He thought, I don’t know why I put up with him. He wants to get killed, fine by me. 

It’s not as if David didn’t do it for the adrenaline either. He could’ve been town mayor, if he wanted. Instead he spends his nights in brothels, saloons, or around a campfire. His afternoons are spent scamming, stealing and gambling. 

He’s known of Liebgott, hell, everyone knew of him. If he wasn’t spoken about, then the Wanted posters spoke for themselves. David will admit he was intrigued when he came to him with a proposition. “A train robbery. Tuesday night. You in?”  
“Only if I get half the share.”  
“A fourth.”  
“Third.”  
“Deal,” Liebgott said as he shook his hand. David didn’t realize he only wanted him for the most dangerous task, blowing up the train tracks. It wasn’t like it was particularly hard, he’s done his fair share of train robberies. But none with the sheer size of this locomotive, carrying many high-class passengers with luxurious luggage. 

They didn’t mean to do it. At least not like this. They just wanted to scare them into giving them their money, no one was supposed to get hurt. The death of the sheriff’s son caused ruckus all over town. The robbery turned into a shootout.

“Y’know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re the one who tipped off the police,” Liebgott said that night as he was preparing a campfire. “You wanna believe that go ahead,” Webster said as he blew smoke. The cackles of the fire drowning the tension between them. David watched as Lieb unbuttoned his vest, then his collared shirt. He stared at his bare chest and saw the splash of red by his shoulder. “You okay?” Webster voiced his concern. “I’m fine,” He muttered through clenched teeth. “No, you’re not. Let me see that,” David said as he took out some water and his bandana. He sat next to Lieb as he leaned on the log. The fire’s crimson hues vibrant in Lieb’s eyes. “I said I’m fine, quit acting like you care,” He spat. “Well, you’re no use if you bleed out in your sleep and wake up dead,” David held his gaze. “I won’t wake up if I’m dead now, will I?” Lieb said cheekily. David sighed and poured the icy water on his shoulder. Liebgott hissed, “Watch it.”

As David cleaned his wound and wrapped the bandana, he could see Joe’s eyes trailing his hands. He muttered a small ‘thanks.’ 

That’s how they ended up here. After the botched robbery, they fled town. Bounty hunters went after them, now they’re dead in a stream. They’ll turn their life around, they always do. But both of them don’t seem to wanna go their separate ways. It’s weirdly romantic, escaping a town on horseback, always on the run. Riding into the sunset. Only each other, it’s them against the West. 

Now? They’ve got their eyes set on a manor. A huge manor with some alleged gold. And David? He’s got his eyes set on something, or someone else.


	2. Tommy & Clive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found some moonshine up on a ridge. Liebgott being the resourceful ass that he is said, “We gotta sell it.”

How did I end up here? David thought for the millionth time that night. It all started when Liebgott had one of his “bright” ideas. They found some moonshine up on a ridge. Liebgott being the resourceful ass that he is said, “We gotta sell it.”   
“How would we sell it?”  
“Let’s play dress up, shall we? I’ll be Tommy and you’ll be Clive, my mute and disturbed brother.”   
“Why am I mute and disturbed?” asked David.  
“‘Cause it adds more spice to our backstory.” Liebgott shrugged.   
“So it has nothing to do with the fact that you want me to shut up?” wondered David, as he crossed his hands.  
“Now how could you imply such a thing? Of course not! My intention was to adapt into roles, you shutting up is an added bonus.” Liebgott smiled.  
And that’s how Webster ended up here, behind a saloon counter. Liebgott’s charm extended to the saloon owner, who so generously let us sell our liquor. “Joe we sold enough, c’mon,” David whispered, as he got suspicious glances. A lot of armed fellas came into the saloon, one asked, “Y’know, we got some moonshine stolen from us a couple nights ago.”   
David glanced at Liebgott, who smiled widely. “Well, fine sir, good thing we have some for you. Here ya are, it’s on the house.” Joe winked. “Nah, I reckon ours was in them same bottle too.” The man, with a scar across his face and eyes that could kill, drawled.   
“What a strange coincidence, isn’t that right, Clive?” Liebgott looked at David, still smiling. He nodded profusely.   
“I’m onto y’all, I know you stole our moonshine, Let’s make this quick, boys.” The man cocked his gun, David just as quick got out his pistol and shot his hat off. Just like that, it started. Bullets whizzing around the bar as Joe ducked shooting with both pistols. David sat on the floor, got his shotgun. Shots fired and gun smoke filled the saloon. A voice yelled, “Over here!” David saw Liebgott wave. He scrambled to the backdoor. They both got on their horses and rode, shots following them as they escaped town. Liebgotts hat, long forgotten, and Tommy and Clive, nowhere to be found. Liebgott howled, “Whoo, now that was fun,” he laughed. He got out a bag he’s been carrying and showed it to David. “You son of a bitch, you got the money!” Web chuckled. 

“Y’know, we gotta stop doing this. Soon there’ll be no towns left to loot, they’ll all be hunting us down,” Dave said as he took a swig of their shared brandy, that night. “No, they’ll be hunting down Tommy and Clive,” Liebgott sniggered. 

“Tomorrow you buy the explosives, I’ll take care of the owners,” Joe said as he laid down. David watched as he lit his cigarette and blew smoke. He took it from his lips and took a huff. “What will you say?” he asked. “I heard she’s a widow, so I might flirt. God knows how long since this lady got laid.” Liebgott drawled as he sat up to take back his cigarette and blew smoke right at his face. “Would you actually fuck her?” David asked casually. “Wouldn’t you like to know, pretty boy.” Joe winked. “I’m not ‘bout to wait for you to get laid, while I blow up some house.” Web said, irritated at the insinuation. Joe’s eyes harden as he stubs the small cigarette. “Quit your worrying, everything will be fine and dandy.” 

Somehow Lieb’s reassurance didn’t diminish the bad feeling in Web’s guts. Tomorrow night will be hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I got wayyy into the plot but don’t worry there’ll be more webgott moments to come. kudos and comments r highly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I got this idea while playing red dead redemption 2, i was initially gonna make Lieb a bandit and Webster something boring. Maybe a deputy. I like how this turned out though. I’m thinking of writing a couple more chapters. This is my first fic in this fandom, so please go easy on me.


End file.
